1. Field
This disclosure relates to a vacuum insulation material. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a vacuum insulation material being capable of effectively reducing a heat bridge of an exterior of a material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat insulating materials have been used in refrigerators, vending machines, cooling boxes, or the like, and recently, a vacuum insulation material has been widely used as a heat insulating material having an excellent heat insulation performance.
The vacuum insulation material has a structure in which a heat insulating core material, such as a glass fiber, asbestos, expanded polyurethane, or expanded polystyrene is disposed in an envelope-shaped air-tight exterior material and sealed by vacuum evacuating the inside thereof.
The exterior material includes a material having high gas barrier properties in order to maintain vacuum inside thereof for a long time, and simultaneously, to prevent gas invasion from the outside. As the material having excellent gas barrier properties, an aluminum foil has been generally employed.
Since the aluminum foil has a sufficient gas barrier performance but high thermal conductivity, a heat bridge may easily occur along the exterior of the material, and the heat insulation performance may be deteriorated. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved insulation material.